


Bits and Pieces of my Original Works

by Lilbreck



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: Just a collection of my random bits of original works. Nothing really coherent and no real theme.
Kudos: 1





	1. Alien Girls (Learning ot Grow Up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This night, she thought of what that alien girl's life had become.

She'd been home for a week, but this was the first chance she'd gotten to relax. Lying back in the cool grass, she did her best to loosen the tightness in her muscles. When she finally felt almost boneless, she opened her eyes and stared at the night sky.

Years ago, when she was little, she used to do this every night she could get away. She'd let herself imagine that somewhere across the endless expanse of the universe, on some strange and alien planet, there was an little alien girl staring at an alien sky, imagining her.

This night, she thought of what that alien girl's life might have become. Did she feel like life was moving too fast, like she was growing up faster than she could really handle? Did she wonder if she was ready for adulthood and all that it entailed?

Realizing that she was only stressing herself out more with this line of thinking, she rose to her feet, wiping off as much grass as she could. Before she turned to go, she looked up one last time at the stars, at that alien planet with an alien sky and an alien girl turning into a woman, and promised she'd be back soon.


	2. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t go back to sleep, there are things you haven’t finished.

Wake up. This is important. The world is ending right now.

Don't go back to sleep, there are things you haven't finished. There are bills left unpaid and I think you left the oven on. Are you sure your daughter is still breathing down the hall? I think you should go check on her.

Did you buy enough food when you went grocery shopping? Are you feeding your family right? Have you been eating healthy? I think we may not have enough money to cover us next month. That pain in your chest isn't just a passing thing, and I think your doctor is lying to you. Did you remember to take your vitamins? When was the last time you exercised?

What was that sound? Someone might be breaking in. Why didn't you get that gun when he said it might be a good idea? Is the baseball bat still in the closet? Why did you put her in the room closest to the stairs? What were you thinking? I'm not sure you're cut out to be a mother.

Are you sure he really was working late? I'm not. It's not as if he spends much time with you anymore. Hell, it's been forever since he touched you, not that he has much reason to. You've really let yourself go. Are you trying to run him off? Why do you insist on ruining everything good in your life? You're going to end up ruining your daughter as well. Maybe you should just run back home to mommy, it's not as if you're doing any good here. I should have known you weren't ready to be an adult. Who did you think you were fooling?

Did you mail off the bills? Have you even started looking for his birthday gift? There are things you still have to do. Don't go back to sleep!


	3. Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's this moment...

There's this moment. But, it isn't so much a moment as a lifetime. Only, that's a lie. It's an eternity.

It would have to be an eternity? we need that much time for everything that's being said. There are apologies and forgiveness. There's understanding and reconnecting. There are declarations and reaffirmations.

Everything hangs in the balance of a wordless stretch of time that lasts seconds or possibly forever. So much riding on something that, in the end, is totally out of our control.

If we're being completely honest and accurate, it is an eternity contained within a few heartbeats.


	4. My Eyes Are Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little poem vaguely about life. In first person.

My eyes turned amber one day,  
at least that what my daddy said.  
As to it's truth, I cannot say,  
it might have only been in his head,  
because today my eyes are green.

The day my first love went bust  
my eyes were red-rimmed and blood shot.  
He broke my heart and stole my trust,  
but that was all he got.  
Today my eyes are green.

Teary eyed and short of breath  
I happily said I do.  
Together until death  
I promised to be true.  
Now, as they were then, my eyes are green.

My eyes were damn near black all through,  
the pain was so intense.  
9 pounds of joy that's bound to leave me blue,  
so small a vessel for something so immense.  
Even with that memory, today my eyes are green.

He makes my eyes go dark with rage  
or almost blue with heat.  
Some days, though, we act our age  
and in love our eyes meet.  
Those days my eyes are green.


	5. On the Occasion of Your Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark little poem, written in first person.

This is how I bleed/you burn  
This is where the angels turn  
This is why the devils cry  
This is what it means to die.

I've bled with every cut you've made  
though the wounds were not mine.  
I promise this is what you need,  
the pain will stop in time.

You've always burned so bright  
I knew you'd leave a mark.  
Now you don't shine at all,  
the difference is quite stark.

You were so innocent and kind,  
now an angel corrupt.  
I'll live you as so pure,  
ensuring the change is not abrupt.

I don't understand why the tears,  
this is for your own good.  
I may break your devil's heart  
but only because I should.

Close your eyes and say goodnight,  
I'll whisper it back to you.  
Quickly now I'll raise the knife,  
my aim is always true.

This is why you bleed/I burn  
This is how the devils turn  
This is where the angels give  
This is what it means to live.


	6. Simply Being

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... she's sitting here watching light tinted by an empty bottle.

There's an empty bottle sitting on the windowsill. If she sits there long enough she can watch the light filtering through its green tinted glass move across the floor. She has no where she has to be, no demands on her time today. She can just lounge on her chair reading her book.

But she's not reading her book; she's watching the light move across the floor. It caught her attention when it hit her bare foot. She had looked up to find that her toes were green. She's been watching it crawl towards her bed since then, not really thinking of anything. She's simply being. Her family has left for the day and she can do anything she wants. She could be blasting her music, watching any number of horror movies the rest of her family doesn't like or catching up on her reading. Instead she's sitting here watching light tinted by an empty bottle. At that thought, she turns to look at the empty bottle. She can't remember where she got it from or why she keeps it.

There are a lot of things in her room she can't identify the origin of and that's the way she likes it. There are parts of her childhood here, and parts of her family and friends. She's slowly but surely made this room hers . Her mother tried countless times to get rid of the bottle, always claiming that it was pointless to keep it and it cluttered up the room. But it wasn't pointless, it made that light and that was enough to warrant keeping it in her opinion. There are things her mother doesn't understand, that no one could understand. The broken gargoyle bookend whose mate was long since lost, the chess set picked up in Korea she never used or the torn and faded jean shirt she never wore but refused to let go of. They were a part of her; they helped to tell her story. Sure she'd still be her without them, but she liked them there. They reminded her that she belonged and had a history.

Slowly she looks back at her book. Just as she starts reading where she left off she hears the front door open and the chatter of her family. They still didn't get why she would rather stay home then go with them, but they've stopped bugging her about it. After all, it was just how things were. They may not understand all the memories in her room, but they were family, so they accepted it. As she walks down the hall toward the stairs she peeks in her family's rooms. They're all very tidy with very little clutter. She gets to the top of the stairs just in time to hear her family calling her. Maybe she should get them each an empty bottle so they could watch the light move across the floor. Maybe then they'd start to understand. She dismisses the thought and moves to join them.


	7. The Ordinary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fanfic_fiesta prompt #12: But it has to be spring, and you have to be in love--acutely, painfully, achingly in love... ~ Dorianne Laux // The Orgasms of Organisms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was originally going to be the start of a chaptered fic. Never really got into it. May still happen one day.

You were supposed to be young and in love, or at least terribly sweet on one another. It was also supposed to be a fresh, new spring morning, not a cold, hard winter afternoon. She had read all the stories, after all, and they usually agreed on those points. So, armed with her research, she had planned to kiss him this April.

Thirteen years old, trying her best to sit still and not fidget, and all she could think about was how she wouldn't get to kiss him this spring. She could almost picture his blush and hear his stuttering and it was enough to bring tears to her eyes. As she stood up and made her way to the front of the room, she could feel her heart thudding in her chest, just like she knew it would have come spring.

She stood in front of a coffin that shouldn't exist, thinking about the kiss that would never happen. Quickly, before they could stop her, she stretched over the side and pressed her first kiss against the cold lips of a boy who would never feel it.


	8. What Life Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is simply this...

_[Cry, little sister (thou shall not fall)]_

Regret sounds like Gerard McMann singing Cry Little Sister, and when you close your eyes, you can see the strobe light pulsing to the beat.

No, not regret, because you wouldn't change a thing. The pain then taught you to see the joy now. You're still not beyond being bitter, though.

_[Told you I'd be here forever]_

Joy feels like mood swings and headaches and never feeling like you've showered enough. It feels like the tears racing down your cheeks because he sees all this and more, and is still on his knee in front of you, wanting to spend the rest of your lives together.

No, that's not just joy, that's love.

_[But the stars we could reach were just starfish on the beach]_

Loss smells like vanilla cream because that's the candle that was burning for an hour when you were told she was getting worse and the chemo was taking a lot out of her. It didn't hit home until then that you might never see her again.

There are a lot of things you regret about your relationship with her, but you're glad that you got along with her last time you were home.

_[Love grows best, in houses just like this]_

Home. Home tastes like roast beef, potatoes and carrots. It's the first real meal you cooked that didn't come from a box or only require boiling water. It's still his favorite, and everyone says it's the best they've had.

In the end, life is the simple things. It's the memory of what you've been through, the pain of what you've lost, the pleasure in what you've found. It's the first movement, the first cry, and every step after that.


	9. When We Act This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poem about romance and sexuality. Written in first person.

A woman like me  
Wants a man just like you  
'Cause you play with me rough  
Whenever I ask you to  
You'll hold me down  
And you'll let me beg  
When the morning comes  
You always ask me to stay

Your voice is hard  
And the words are so rough  
But I just can't resist  
When you're talkin' so tough  
The language is old  
But the bodies are brand new  
And I move like a goddess  
When you want me to

You touch me here  
And I kiss you there  
While you run your fingers  
Through my hair  
We can tumble down quickly  
Breathe light and fast  
'Cause moments like these  
They weren't built to last

Here in the corner  
Just out of sight  
Movin' me slowly  
Holdin' me tight  
You whisper be quiet  
Or they're bound to hear  
I could scream like a demon  
If they weren't near

Sinking right in  
You're rocking so slow  
Every stroke lasts forever  
When we've no where to go  
It's now nearly night  
We've been at this all day  
I always feel like your woman  
When we act this way


End file.
